The Mistletoe Drabble Collection (German)
by professionalprimadonna
Summary: Eine gelangweilte Sexologin. Ein festliches Experiment innerhalb der Gesellschaft für Geheime Wissenschaften. Mit seltsamen Resultaten. Diese Geschichte ist eine weitere Übersetzung einer Fanfic von RBDECEPTICON17, mit freundlicher Genehmigung. Hier gibt es Crack-Pairings und Knutschen unterm Mistelzweig. Ich habe euch gewarnt. XD
1. Jekyll x Lanyon

_Disclaimer__: Der Webcomic __**The Glass Scientists**__ gehört der fabelhaften Sabrina Cotugno, das Buch __**Der Seltsame Fall des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde**__ gehört dem großartigen Robert Louis Stevenson und die Drabbles, die ich hier übersetze, gehören RBDECEPTICON17. Das hier ist eine sinngemäße Übersetzung mit freundlicher Genehmigung der Autorin._

_Warnung__: Es wird kitschig._

**1\. Jekyll x Lanyon – Gentlemen unterm Mistelzweig**

Es hatte nichts weiter gebraucht als ein gesprächiger Gang die Treppe hinunter, damit sie da gelandet waren, wo sie nun waren. Unter einem Mistelzweig, der noch nicht da gewesen war, bevor sie die Überreste ihrer Arbeit in Dr. Jekylls Büro beseitigt hatten. Henry und Robert starrten zu dem Ding hinauf, die Wangen rot, die Augen blinzelnd und die Herzen pochend. Doch schließlich senkte Robert langsam den Blick und sah Henry mit warmer Zuneigung in den schokoladenbraunen Augen an.

„Weißt du, was das bedeutet, Henry?", fragte er leise und sanft, was Henrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete.

Doch Henry nickte nur. Anscheinend hatte er seine Stimme verloren, als sein und Roberts Blick sich trafen, und sein Gehirn wurde von hunderten Gedanken bombardiert.

Würden sie sich wirklich gleich küssen? Fühlte Robert das Gleiche?! Es schien so plötzlich, dass die beiden sowas tun sollten!

Doch selbst mit all diesen Gedanken im Kopf … konnte Henry sich nicht dazu bringen, nein zu sagen und wegzugehen.

Die beiden wandten den Blick voneinander ab, überschauten die Halle, lauschten auf die Schritte von einem der Mieter und sahen in die Flure hinter ihnen. Aber nicht ein Laut drang an ihre Ohren und keine Seele war weit und breit zu sehen.

Nur die beiden waren da.

„Bist du sicher, dass du – mmm!"

Doch bevor Henry seine Frage beenden konnte, drückten Roberts Lippen gegen seine und küssten ihn sanft, während er überrascht seinen besten Freund mit großen Augen anstarrte. Doch sein Ausdruck wurde milder und Freudentränen stauten sich in seinen Augen an. Dann küsste Henry langsam zurück, schlang seine Arme um Roberts Hals und hielt ihn fest, dieweil sie sich unterm Mistelzweig küssten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Henry", flüsterte Robert süß in seine Lippen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Robert", flüsterte Henry glücklich zurück.

...

Anmerkung von mir: Okay, dieses Pairing hier ist mehr oder weniger canon, aber seid versichert, zwei der folgenden sind Crack-Pairings.


	2. Jekyll x Jasper

**2\. Jekyll x Jasper – Unschuldige Küsse für unschuldige Männer**

Jasper hätte schwören können, dass der Mistelzweig vorhin noch nicht da gehangen hatte. Dessen war er sich ganz sicher, als er und Henry gemeinsam hoch starrten und überlegten, wer das Teil da angebracht haben mochte.

„Äh … heißt das, wir müssen uns … ähm … küssen?", fragte Jasper, spielte mit seinen Fingern und starrte verlegen zu Boden.

Henry stieß einen Seufzer aus. Er glaubte zu wissen, wer den Zweig da oben aufgehängt hatte. Er würde sich später mit ihr unterhalten müssen.

„Es ist Tradition, dass die, die unter den Mistelzweig treten, einander küssen müssen, aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir nicht eine Ausnahme machen sollten", meinte er und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Aber nur Sekunden später färbten sich Henrys Wangen mit einem warmen Rosa und ein Hoffnungsschimmer leuchtete plötzlich in seinen Augen auf.

„Es sei denn … natürlich … du willst mit der Tradition gehen?", fragte er neugierig.

Jasper sah von unter seiner Hutkrempe zu ihm hoch, mit gleichfalls geröteten Wangen und hoffnungsvoll funkelnden Augen. Er musste gestehen, dass Henry ein sehr gutaussehender Mann war … und dass er schon gern von ihm geküsst werden wollte.

„Wenn du willst, Henry", antwortete er eilig. Vielleicht klang er zu begeistert, aber nun, da sich ihm diese Gelegenheit bot, würde er doch nicht Nein sagen!

Darauf erstreckte sich ein breites Lächeln auf Henrys Gesicht und das Funkeln in seinen Augen intensivierte sich. Dann trat er einen Schritt auf Jasper zu, der es ihm gleichtat und zu ihm hinauf starrte.

„Wer von uns sollte anfangen?", fragte er neugierig, mit einem niedlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hmm, nun, ich bin der Ältere, also wäre es wohl am besten, wenn ich anfange, Jasper", bot Henry gütig an. Er schien über diese Frage ernsthaft nachgedacht zu haben.

Nach einem Moment schlossen sich ihre Augen, Henry presste seine Lippen gegen Jaspers und küsste ihn zärtlich. Seine Lippen waren warm und etwas rau, doch das störte Jasper nicht und bald erwiderte er den Kuss. Ein starkes Verlangen ergriff von ihm Besitz und er presste sich an Henry und schlang die Arme um dessen Hals. Ein paar Sekunden der Überraschung vergingen, ehe er spürte, wie Henrys Lippen sich mit seinen bewegten und seine Arme sich um Jaspers dünne Taille legten und ihn festhielten.

„Ich liebe dich, Jasper", flüsterte Henry.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Henry", flüsterte Jasper zurück.

Nicht lange nach diesen Worten trennten sich die beiden voneinander und gingen schweigend getrennte Wege und lächelten selig vor sich hin. Es würde definitiv ein sehr frohes Weihnachtsfest für die beiden werden.


	3. Lavender x Frankenstein

**3\. Lavender x Frankenstein – Mistelzweig auf dem Dachboden**

„Ist irgendwas los, Dr. Frankenstein?"

Das war das erste, was Lavender sagte, als sie den wundervoll geschmückten Dachboden betrat. Dann bemerkten ihre Augen den Mistelzweig, der über Frankensteins Bett an einer Schnur hing und mit einer roten Schleife verziert war.

Sie kam nicht umhin, vor Überraschung nach Luft zu schnappen. Wer konnte den nur da angebracht haben?!

Das Monster näherte sich Lavender und, als hätte es ihre Gedanken gelesen, gab ihr die deutlichste verfügbare Antwort.

„Eine kleine Frau hat sich rein geschlichen und das da aufgehängt", sagte das Monster unverblümt, ehe es sich wieder auf seinen Platz neben Frankensteins Bett zurück begab.

Lavender seufzte, kam aber trotzdem auf sie zu.

„Ach, da sind Sie ja, Fräulein Lavender", sagte Frankenstein und lächelte sie ältlich an.

Ihr schien es viel besser zu gehen als damals, als sie angekommen war. Ihre alternde Haut war weniger blass, ihr Haar war nicht so zerzaust und ihre Augen leuchteten mehr hinter ihren runden Brillengläsern.

„Natürlich. Soll ich das wegmachen?", fragte Lavender und zeigte auf den Mistelzweig, der nun über ihrer beider Köpfe hing.

„Gewissermaßen. Aber das Monster hat mir erzählt, dass es da eine Tradition gibt, wenn sich zwei Menschen unter einem Mistelzweig treffen. Und ich glaube, von allen Frauen hier vertraue ich Ihnen am meisten", erklärte Frankenstein ruhig, ohne den Blick von Lavender abzuwenden.

Als diese Worte Lavenders Ohren erreichten, hellte sich ihr Gesicht vor Aufregung und Überraschung auf, ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus und sie starrte Frankenstein an.

DIE Dr. Victoria Frankenstein … wollte sie küssen?!

„Wirklich? Aber was ist mit …"

Lavender biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie konnte sich denken, dass Elisabeth für Frankenstein ein wunder Punkt war, also entschied sie sich für eine andere Frage.

„Sie wollen mich küssen?", fragte sie neugierig und rückte ihre ovalen Brillengläser zurecht, während sie sprach.

Frankenstein nickte nur, dann packte sie Lavenders Hand und zog sie zu sich heran. Alles um die beiden herum verschwand und durch eine glitzernde und leuchtende rosa Aura ersetzt wurde, die die beiden Damen umgab.

„Aber sicher doch. Sie sind so hübsch wie damals, als ich Sie das erste Mal sah", verkündete Frankenstein dramatisch und ihr Gesicht näherte sich Lavenders.

Lavender wiederum sah erstaunt auf sie herunter, ihre Wangen brannten und ihr Körper bebte sichtbar. Doch schließlich schloss sie die Augen, beugte sich herunter und traf Frankenstein in der Mitte. Dann küssten sich die beiden. Ein Seufzen fuhr über ihre Lippen und ihrer beider Hände fanden den Weg in das Haar der anderen und strichen hindurch … scheinbar nicht wissend, dass das Monster immer noch da war.

„Seid ihr schon fertig?", fragte es, wobei er ein sichtlich mitgenommenes Buch las.

Die rosa Aura um die beiden verschwand und die beiden trennten sich. Frankenstein funkelte das Monster böse an, während Lavender hastig den Mistelzweig entfernte. Und während Frankenstein und das Monster anfingen, sich zu zanken, verließ Lavender den Dachboden, verlegen, aber lächelnd.

* * *

_Anmerkung von mir: Crack-Pairing. Ich persönlich würde keine alte Dame küssen (und ich mag Frankenstein auch nicht besonders - den Charakter! Nicht das Buch! Das Buch ist klasse!), aber das hier ist eben eine Gesellschaft voller Verrückter. XD_


	4. Jasper x Rachel

**4\. Jasper x Rachel – Kekse und Küsschen.**

Die Küche war völlig still, als die beiden unter dem geheimnisvollen Mistelzweig standen. Wo kam der denn her? Wer hatte ihn dahin gehangen? Und warum ausgerechnet in die Küche? Solche Fragen gingen Rachel durch den Kopf, als sie und ein besonders flauschiger Jasper einander anstarrten. Sie war aufgeregt. Er war nervös.

„W–wir müssen das nicht t–tun, Rachel. I–ich wollte nur um noch mehr Kekse bitten", stammelte Jasper und wedelte mit den Händen vor seinem flauschigen Gesicht, während sein Schwanz langsam von einer zur anderen Seite wedelte.

Rachel kam nicht umhin, zu kichern und ihn anzulächeln. Er war so ein lieber Werwolf.

_'Ich muss die Gelegenheit bei Schopfe packen! Hmm, ich schwöre, dass ich das Henry schon mal habe sagen hören'_, dachte sie sich. Mit entschlossener Miene kam sie auf Jasper zu.

„Können wir, Jasper. Es wird nur ein kurzer Kuss, ehrlich", versicherte sie ihm, nahm Jaspers Hände und verknotete ihrer beider Finger, während sie sprach.

Unterdessen starrte Jasper mit heißem Gesicht und rasendem Herzen auf ihre verflochtenen Finger. Dann guckte er Rachel in die hübschen Augen, ein hoffnungsvolles Funkeln in seinen eigenen.

W–wirklich?"

Rachel nickte und griente von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Jasper schaute sich in der Küche um, nur für den Fall, dass sich einer der anderen Mieter hier versteckt hatte und zuschaute, dann sah er wieder Rachel an. Er nickte zustimmend.

Die beiden schlossen die Lücke zwischen einander, küssten sich und hielten dabei weiter Händchen (und Pfötchen). Keiner wollte loslassen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich langsam miteinander, ihre Herzen schlugen wie ein einziges, dann trennten sie sich.

„Hab ich das gut gemacht?"

„Klasse, Jasper. Nun lass uns Kekse backen … zusammen."

Danach buken und futterten Jasper und Rachel heiter lächelnd leckere Kekse für den Rest des Tages.

* * *

_Anmerkung von mir: Yep, die beiden knutschen, während er in seiner Wolfsgestalt ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das niedlich oder eklig finden soll. Schließlich ist das eine ziemlich haarige Angelegenheit._


	5. Sinnet x Helsby

**5\. Sinnet x Ranjit – Feuer, Flamme und Mistelzweige**

„Oh, William!"

Sinnet hatte gerade Zeit genug, um sich umzudrehen und einen Blick auf den zu erhaschen, der nach ihm gerufen hatte, bevor er gegen die nächste Wand gepresst wurde. Doch als er sah, wer es war, rollte Sinnet mit den Augen und lächelte den größeren frech an. Manchmal konnte sein Liebhaber dramatischer sein als Mr. Hyde!

„Was willst du, Ranjit?", fragte Sinnet, während Helsbys Hände seine Arme gegen die Wand drückten.

Helsby gluckste und sah den feurigen Rotschopf durch seine Brille an, bevor er ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange hauchte, zurückwich und etwas aus seiner Hosentasche zauberte.

Einen kleinen Mistelzweig.

„Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass Miss Knowles die im ganzen Gebäude aufgehängt hat? Sie ist ein kleiner Teufel, wenn sie Langeweile hat, findest du nicht?", erklärte Helsby fröhlich, während er Sinnet den Zweig zeigte und ihn hin und her wedelte wie eine Taschenuhr.

Sinnet musste grinsen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, worauf das hinauslief.

„Und?", sagte er und wedelte mit einem mechanischen Finger zwischen ihnen.

„Lass uns in deine Räume gehen, William. Ich will nicht, dass Dr. Jekyll uns den Spaß verdirbt", schnurrte er und reichte Sinnet die linke Hand. Dieser nickte und verknotete ihre Finger.

Und sobald sie sicher in Sinnets Räumen waren, drehte er den Spieß um, drückte Helsbys Rücken gegen die nun verschlossene Tür und packte dessen Hüften. Helsby schnappte nach Luft, schaffte es aber noch, den Mistelzweig über ihre Köpfe zu halten, ehe sich ihre Lippen trafen. In einem heißen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss pressten sie sich aneinander, bis der Mistelzweig weggeworfen wurde und die beiden je den Körper des anderen erkundeten.

„Gott, ich liebe dich", hauchte Helsby gegen Sinnets warme Lippen, die Brille beschlagen und die Finger in den wilden, roten Haaren des anderen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, du durchgeknallter Narr", erwiderte der lachend und machte sich am Hemd des anderen zu schaffen.

Helsby lachte nur, dann schob er seine Zunge in Sinnets Mund. Ihre Zungen tanzten leidenschaftlich, Knöpfe wurden geöffnet und Kleider landeten auf dem Boden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die restlichen Bewohner des Gebäudes ihre heißen und lauten Schreie der Liebe und Lust hörten, mit den Augen rollten, stöhnten und die Köpfe schüttelten.

Die beiden würden auf jeden Fall was von ihren Mitbewohnern zu hören bekommen, wenn sie fertig waren.

* * *

_Anmerkung von mir: War ja klar, dass das zwischen den beiden ausartet, lol._


	6. Jekyll x Hyde

**6\. Jekyll x Hyde – Mistelzweige und Verführung**

**„Ach bitte, Doktor!"**

„Nein, ich bin beschäftigt, Edward."

**„Bitteeee! Nur ein winziges Küsschen!"**

Henry stöhnte laut auf und rollte mit den Augen. Warum musste Hyde immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangen?

Danach fuhr er fort, seinen Brief an einen weiteren potentiellen Unterstützer der Gesellschaft zu schreiben. Zum Glück war es der letzte, also musste Hyde nichts weiter tun, als–

**„Aber ich langweile mich so!"**, maulte Hyde, warf sich auf die Couch und schmollte wie ein verwöhntes Kind.

Henry rollte wieder mit den Augen.

Aber ach, er konnte nicht anders, als den kleinen Mistelzweig über seinem Schreibtisch zu betrachten, frustriert, aber auch erregt. Das war der Grund für Edwards plötzliches Verlangen nach Küssen und Aufmerksamkeit. Allerdings starrte nicht nur er den Zweig an, denn auch Edwards Augen ruhten darauf, ungeduldig und hoffnungsvoll.

Nach einer langen Pause seufzte Henry ergeben auf und sah ihn an.

„Na gut", sagte er, stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und lehnte sich dagegen. In weniger als einer Minute war Edward runter von der Couch und stand vor Henry, völlig körperlich von Kopf bis Fuß, die Hände in den Hüften und ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf dem blassen Antlitz.

Henry wollte über dieses selbstzufriedene Grinsen die Augen rollen. Stattdessen lächelte er auf Edward hinunter, umfasste dessen Wangen, beugte sich runter, dann presste er seine weichen Lippen gegen die rauen von Edward und küsste ihn langsam und zärtlich. Dessen Grinsen wurde breiter. Edward erwiderte den Kuss, jedoch mit viel mehr Leidenschaft als Henry, drückte ihn runter auf den Tisch und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

**„Du musst dich doch nicht zurückhalten. Ich will dich und ich weiß, dass du mich willst, Liebling"**, schnurrte er gegen diese köstlichen Lippen.

Henry lachte leise und grinste.

„Natürlich, Liebster", schnurrte er zurück, fuhr mit den Händen Edwards dünnen, schönen Körper hinab und packte fest seine Hüften, während er sprach. Dann presste er seine Lippen fest gegen die Edwards und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher als zuvor.

_**'Frecher Schlingel'**_, dachte Edward und ließ seine Zunge in Henrys Mund gleiten. In einer nassen und sinnlichen Schlacht kämpften ihre Zungen um Dominanz.

Hitze und Leidenschaft wuchsen und wuchsen zwischen ihnen, Kleider wurden abgelegt und Hände wanderten eilig an verbotene Stellen. Schließlich waren sie so nackt wie am Tage ihrer Geburt. Und durch die Nacht wurde der Mistelzweig über Henrys Schreibtisch langsam vergessen und die beiden Hälften versanken in der Gegenwart und Wärme des anderen.

Für die beiden würden es sehr frohe Weihnachten werden.

* * *

_Anmerkung von mir: Uff! Das war das letzte Kapitel! Diese Fics zu übersetzen, dauert immer seine Zeit. Die Autorin und ich hoffen, es hat euch gefallen._


End file.
